With a cherry on top!
by ZOMG PANCAKES
Summary: What would happen if two annoying, and slightly insane girls are thrown in to the final fantasy world? The answer is simple compleat, and utter chaos, insanity, rants, and the ocasional food fight.
1. The blue screen of death, and sporks!

This is a parody that I came up with after oing to an anime convention, and had to resist glomping a Sephiroth cosplayer. ;+; Besides we all know we want to attack Sephiroth with a hug. Oh if the cannons seem ooc it is because I am writing them how I see it. This is also more of a parody then a romance, so yeah. OH! Right disclamer.

Disclamer: I do not own ff7, or the ff7 world, or Milly. If I did then Sephiroth would have killed Cloud, and stuff.

A young, green, messy, pigtailed style hair young woman. Of the young age of sixteen. Dressed in a moogle hat, a thick pair of black plastic glasses, with a pair of jean shorts,and a white t-shirt with a devil smiley face on her chest. Sat infront of her computer searching the internet for new hair styles, and a new hair color. The female was obsessed with changing her hair color, and style. She had done this so much she didn't rember what her natural hair color was. Yes she had every color of the rainbow in her hair. Her hair styles went from short, to long, to mid length, chopy, and so on. Ah the wonder of hair extentions.

The name of this strange girl is Dren, but she prefers to be called Renny. If you call her anything but that she often attacks said person with the nearest sharp object she can find. That, or she throws things at the person. She will also atempt to drive that person insane, with her annoyingness. Either one works, and sometimes gets the job done, some more then others.

The female continued cliking on the pictures, staring at one ofthe models who was sporting a cute little pixie cut. Leaning her face closer to the screen, causing her glasses to fall off, and on to the top of her lips. Pushing her glasses back on to her nose, as they had a habbit of falling off. The young woman blamed the tooth faire, and the easterbunny for her glasses hating her. The two most evil of all creatures were to blame. Renny continued searching through the hairstyles, looking for the perfect one. Saddly she had already had all of the ones she was curently looking at. Letting out a extreamly fustrated sigh, as she began throwing things at the computer screen. The poor computer took the abuse, and soon got it's revenge. The screen froze, turned black, then to the blue screen of death! This caused the teenager to shout profanities at it, while punching the screen. Her attack on the compter was quickly ended when she heard her phone rang, and pain shot through her fist.

Glancing at the name of her friend Milly, before answering it. It turned out Milly was having trouble with her computer as well. "THIS DAMN THING WONT WORK! I SWEAR I HATE COMPUTERS, AND THIER EVILNESS!" The female had to hold her phone two feet from her ear to keep from turning deaf, as her friend began yelling at her, and her computer at the same time. When Milly's rant was over, Renny began her own rant. You see the two friends enjoyed rants, complaining, and the ocasional paintball fight. So this was the perfect excusse to rant.

Mumbling a few more choice words, as the screen was now white, and swirling. "I think my computer screen is possed by an angery chicken, or something." He voice was confused, and an confused expresion apeared on her face. Raising an eyebrow, as she poked the screen. Which anynormal person wouldn't. A normal person would have turned it off, and called someone to fix it. Well Renny was far from normal. When she went to pull back her finger it became stuck. Her hand soon began to get sucked in to the screen, and then her whole arm. Renny soon freaked out, thre her phone, and began pulling her arm. This only made her get sucked in to it faster, just like quick sand. Shoting oh god over, and over as soon both of her arms were sucked in to the white swirlyness of the screen. Soon she was pulled in to the screen, she began falling in a mix of greens, blues, and white collored lights. Before passing out she began to hear a mix of voices. Both young, and old, deep accents, and muffled nosies. It was just like she was passing in to a white lite at the end of the tunnel. Then the darkness of her eye lids.

The young, green haired, woman woke up to a painful landing on what seemed to be lab floor. Then pain shot threw her once again as the blone haired Milly fell on top of her. Letting out a loud groan, as she tried to roll over, and push the blonde off of her. After a few atempts to get her friend off of her, all of which failed. The blonde was knocked out, and even with her small form she was heavy. Taking a deep breath, and holding it causing her cheeks to puff out. Before letting out a loud scream to wake up her friend. Saddly for Renny, Milly was a deep slepper. However her scream reached the ears scientist, and a man in leather, with long silver hair. Who rushed in the room, except for the silver haired man, who walked calmly. The female instantly reconised the silver haired man. Although she couldn't rember if his name was Sesshomaru, or Sephiroth. A blank look apeared on her face, as she keept trying to rember his name. "Hmm this is going to bug me. OH RIGHT! It is Spehiroth!" A large grin apeared on her lips, and quickly vanished as a sword was pointed at her throat. Feeling her face pale, she the silver haired male glared daggers at her. If looks could kill she would be dead. Then again if her dieing seeing Sephiroth, then her life spent on the computer, and playing video games was so worth it. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

Upon hearing Sephiroths voice, the girl had to stop her self from swooning. Although the sword that was now barely pokeing her throat, causing a small amount of blood drip down her neck. Quickly thinking of a reason, she ended up saying something extreamly stupid, and extreamly fast. Well that wasn't anything new for her, but still. "Umm because I would haunt you like Napa haunts Vegeta in dragonball z abridged. Oh, and because I am now traped in a video game, with an extreamly smexy man about to slit my throat. Wait can I try that again?" Her words were rushed, and came out extreamly fast. Making it hard for herself to understand what she said. Unfortuantly for her, the male understood exactly what she said.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the green haired woman, and the sleeping blonde. The green haired one didn't seem that smart, and looked compleatly useless. It made him wonder how these two managed to get past the Soldiers, and security. Prehapes that were smarter then they looked. Yet he doubted it, the females were loud, even the snoring that blonde one made could be heard through out the building. How was it that they even made it to the front door, they should have been stoped. Making a mental note to punish who ever they sliped past. Sephiroth couldn't have any of his men slacking off.

The silver haired male sent the green haired one a death glare, it wasn't a surprise that she knew his name. Nearly everyone did. Narrowing his eyes, making his glare even more deadly. In a low, deep, emotionless voice he gave the females one chance so he wouldn't kill them. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you." Seeing the green haired female pale, he had to stop himself from smirking. This was going to very easy.

As the green haired one began talking at an extreamly fast rate, that any normal human wouldn't be able to understand. Luckily for him he wasn't a normal human, and could easily hear her. It was what she said the confused him, even if it didn't show on his face. Pressing his masamune deeper in to the gilrs neck, causing even more blood to drip down. He wanted answers, and he will get them. Sheathing his sword, as he turned to the scientist, and a few of his men who had just shown up. Walking over to the only first class SOLDIER in the room named Zack Fair. "I want to know how they got past the security. Where they are from, and why they broke in." His voice was still in it's emotionless tone. Walking past the men, stoping a few feet past them. Tilting his head back looking the SOLDIERS, mostly Zack in the eye. "And do not show them kindness." With that said he left the room. Passing the Scientist named Hojo who had just entered the room. Sending him a glare, befor disapearing down the hall.

Renny's eyes widened when she hear her video game crush tell them to interogate her, and to be crule to her. "Oh shit." Was the only thing that managed to escape her lips, as Milly, and herself were draged, blindfolded, hancuffed, and stick in two police styled interogation rooms. Except it was more like a cell, the walls were one sided windows, and there was only two chairs. Being roughly pushed by one of the gaurds in to on of the the chairs, caused her to snap at him, and biteing his hand. Which was extreamly stupid, as he smaked her across the face.


	2. Staring contests, and OMG ZACK ATTACK!

Sorry I havn't updated in like forever. I have beeen busy with remodling my house, and stuff. Yes I say stuff way to much. Well anyway I would like to thank everyone who has read this, and Rebid Cream Puffs for Reveiwing this. : D

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7. If I did horrible things would happen. HORIBLE I SAY! Also rember this is a parody, and the characters may, or may not be ooc. Either way if you don't like it click the back button.

Rin let out a quiet growl as she was slaped across the face, as she sent him a death glare. That honestly did nothing, but make him laugh at her. How dare this man hit her! Did he not know about not hitting a lady, and treating them with respect? Even if she wasn't lady like that rule still aplied to her. Right? What is wrong with these people! It wasn't that she wanted to get attacked by the blue screen of death! Hell who would want that!

Mumbling a few choice words, as she tried to ignore the stinging, red handprint that was printed on her cheek. Shifting her gaze around the room, as she began trying to look for a way out. Saddly she didn't have much time to do so. As the gaurds left, a tall, brunette walked in. Unlike the gaurds he didn't seem so full of hisself, and actualy had a kind look on his face. But maybe that was just her, after all she failed at reading people. Well most of the time anyway. Glancing towards the brunette, making sure she kept the glare up. Which was rather hard when the male had a kind smile on his face.

As Zack sat in front in the chair infront of her, he just kept staring at her. Rin ended up doing the same. A stearing contest soon bega, as the two stared at each other without blinking. The green haired young woman had never lost a staring contest, and wasn't planing on starting now. A few minutes passed, and Rin was about to lose. That is untill Zack blined. If Rin could point at him she would have. Instead a large grin apeard on her lips. "Ha I won! Yes I have yet to lose a staring contest! WHOOT!" The female said in a loud voice, as she continued to boast about her victory.

While a pout apeared on the mans face. He instantly began to regrret letting her win. That would be the last time he would let a green haired girl win anything. Letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms. "When you decide to stop braging about your 'win' I have some questions for you. And the sooner we do this, the sooner you will get out of those chains." He knew he caught her interest as she was now quiet, and had his full attention. Letting out a small chuckle, as he began to go over the questions. "Well first of all how did you get passed our sucurity, and why did you break in, in the first place." Stright to the point, and the kindness in his voice nrealy vanished. Zack narrowed his eyes slightly at her. Which caused Rin for a second to flinch.

The female tried to cover up her flinch, as she went over the questions in her head. Carfully going over her answers, and half wanting to lie. After all nearly anything would be move belivable then what actualy happend. "Welllllllllllllllllllllllll you see I was on my puter looking for a new hair style. Then Milly called me, and well the evilly, demonic blue screen of death showed up. So I tried to restart it, and was sucked in to it. SOOOO then I was falling in some portal magerger bober, and yeah now I am here." Her answer seemed rushed, and was saddly the truth. Rin was curently cursing her self out in her head, as she wished she had lied. Why couldn't the truth be beliveable! Damn you windows seven, damn you! "I should have gotten comcast! Effing turtles!" She began muttering more unusual things under her breath. Causing zack to give her a very strange look. Giving him a 'it is the god gamned truth!' look, as she began pouting.

Her pout depend when Zaxk got up, and left. The the gaurds came back in. What did they think that she could magicaly vanish. If she could she would, but her luck hated her more then anything right now. Damn lieing lucky charms.

As zack left the interogation room he was even more troubled. How did these two girls mangaed to get in Shinra? It made no sense, they seemed harmless, and probably were. Was it possibly that they were telling the truth? They both had similar, if not the same stories. Deciding her needed to talk to Sephiroth. With his mind made up he began to head to Spehiroth's office. Hopefully his supeior would know what to do. When the brunette reached the silver heads office, he knocked twice. Upon hearing a 'come in' he slowly walked in. While the two males where friends. That didn't mean he didn't find the general imtemidating. Infact nearly everyone did. The few who weren't were Hojo, the persident, and his son Rufus.

Taking a few steps in to the dim lighted office, and glancing over at Sephiroth with a small grin. Folding his arms, as he waited for the silver haired man to look up. When he finally did, and gave Zack a small nod. As if telling him to hurry up, and speak. "Well it would apear that the two girls are telling the truth. As insane as it sounds I couldn't detect any lieing. Although I am sure the green haired one is wishing she did lie. I honestly don't see them a threat. I don't think a newborn cochobo would find them as a threat." When Zack was finished. Spehiroth put down the papers he had just finished reading over, and glanced at Zack with a blank look on his face. "Hmmm..." Was all the silver haired man said, before standing up. Ready to see if what Zack was saying is true.

Yes I know I have spelling mistakes, and it is short, and it is all over the place. I wrote it half alseep. And if anyone wants to have a character apear in one of my chapters. : D If you do send me the name, looks, position(if you want them to work for Shinra), and how you want them to act, apear, and so on in the chapter.


	3. Never trust Milly

Well seeing as I have nothing to do tonight I am going to write this chapter. The first few paragraphs are of Milly's interrogation. And for somehow goggle found out I was cheating on it with bing. ;+; Any who! I would like to think Rabid cream puffs, xxDarkAssassinxx (lol ass), and UnchainedMelody94 for reviewing this, and leaving lovely comment. Thank you! You get a cookie, and a pink panda! : D

Disclaimer: I do not own ff7, Milly. If I did I would have Spehiroth, Vincent, Yazoo, and Kadaj tied up in my closet, and renting them out like hoes.

Now on to the story!

When the blond woke up from her little nap she was tied up to a chair. Glancing around with a worried expression, as she was sure that creepy stalker from down the street had finally kidnapped her. As that thought ran through her head she quickly began struggling, as tyring to get out of the ropes. After five minutes of failing, and almost falling over in the chair. Did the poor horrified girl finally stop struggling. Instead she tried to think of happy thoughts, and that smexy red head Axel. Oh how she would have loved to have her way with him for a night. To bad he was a video game character. Why did all of the hot est men have to be made of pixels! A pout quickly appeared on her lips as she knew she would never get to rap- Er hug him. Yes hugging was what she meant.

However when a smexy brunette who looked Way to much like Zack from final fantasy walked in to the room. The room that she just noticed wasn't the stalkers basement, or closet. This helped her mood almost as much as seeing the zack and/or look alike. As she stared the man down, ogling him with her eyes. Did she say something well rather strange, and compleatly random. "You're sexy!" Milly's voice was actually deep. When you first look at her you would imagine that the petite, blond would have a high pitched voice. This seemed to surprise the poor Zack as he looking rather uncomfortable at the girls comment. Then again who wouldn't? Okay maybe cloud, or Cid, or Reno. Okay that is besides the point.

Zack sucked it up, and sat down in front of the blond. While he still looked rather confused, he still hid it enough so he could do his job. Placing his hands on his lap as he sat up straight in the chair. This reminded him of why he had a thing for brunettes. Blonds just straight up creep ed the poor SOLDIER out. Well thankfully he did find the perfect girl for himself. A sweet flower girl by the name of Arith.

Narrowing his eyes slightly as he began to ask the most likely insane blond questions. "How did you get past security, and w-" He didn't get a chance to finish his questions due to the loud mouthed blond. Zack had to hold back his anger, but didn't suppress his glare. "Please let the other girl not be as insane as this one!" Ran across his mind over, and over again.

Milly didn't bother to the the damn fine man finish his questions. No that would have been polite, and she hated being polite. Even if it may kill her in this world.

Rolling her eyes at him as she began to rant, and rant she did.(that line makes no sense) "Okay one! I didn't break in. Two Why would I want to. Hell this place is ugly! Color, repeat after me color! Three thanks to the damned blue screen of fooking death I am here. Four you have a nice ass. I would love to see you go sweet cheeks." Only the pretty little blond could make a compliment sound like an insult, and have the person backing away at her creepiness, and rant all at the same time. Yup Milly was an excellent multi task er.

Crossing her legs, as she stared at the poor man. Who was scooting a little bit away from her, with a freaked out look on his face. A smirk apeared on her face as she knew she had him creepd out. ah the advantages of being a creepster.

Zack decided her had heard enough. And he was glad he could finally, finally get out of this room with the girl. Quickly standing up, and just as quickly if not more leaving the room.

*SEPHY'S OFFICE! CURRENT TIME!"

The long haired male had told Zack to leave quite some time ago. He needed to think. He needed to figure out these two annoying women, and why there are here. And so he did what he always did when he needed to think. He began to train.

After he had reached a clearing that had decent strength fiends in it. Did he began to slaughter killing each, and every one of them in a matter of minutes, if not less. Thankfully this simple task was helping him out.

It could have been that they both agreed on a story if they were caught. Even if it was a strange story, then again the only thing normal about the two girls was.. Okay there was nothing normal about them. They were even more annoying then that red headed Turk, and the president combined, they were strange, seemed to be extremely weak, and the way they acted. Sitting down on a fallen down tree, and sticking his masamune(did I spell that right?) in to the cold grass, and dirt. He was actually beginning to believe that they were telling the truth. Shaken his head at the thought. It just didn't make any sense to him. Why would two annoying, stupid, weak girls break in to Shinra, and somehow get passed his men.

The silver haired man made a decision. Pushing him self up, and strapping his overly long sword on to the magnet on his back, and heading back to shinra.

OKAY! Yes Milly is a crazy botch. She is my friend Milly's character. Yes, yes I know they have the same name. Any who what is Spehy's decision? Only I know! Oh, and I noticed I always write these at night. OH! And the offer is still up for anyone who wants there character in a chapter. Remember to pm it to me, or put it in a review. BYE PEOPLES! : D


End file.
